


THOR--The Age Of Robot

by Charlene_fish



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12898770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlene_fish/pseuds/Charlene_fish
Summary: 【配对】Thor/Loki【作者/排版】鱼。【字数】23W【全款预约地址】https://item.taobao.com/item.htm?spm=0.7095261.0.0.67ef6da4XptweJ&id=562189991264【本子】正文Loki篇+Thor篇，原番外5个，二刷新增1个未公开番外。【内容】这是将一个中庭放在未来背景下的，关于兄弟间伤痛与治愈的故事。当Thor在以太风暴里死去，Loki会发生什么？电影THOR1存在、复联1Loki没有直接参与，THOR2改编存在。复联2中出现的人都没出现，奥创蚁人设定追随漫画。【全文阅读】http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=102204&page=1&authorid=163949





	1. 【TAOR】-Loki篇-10 主人，我可以开启夜间模式吗

Chapter 10 主人，我可以开启夜间模式吗

 

时间慢慢地流逝着，Loki和Thor吃着东西，感谢高科技，现在的盘子都自带保温功能。

Thor没怎么开口说话，这是他第一次吃到食物，他一直都用光能充电的。

Loki也安静缓慢地吃着，不知道在想什么。

过了一会，Loki突然开口：“Thor从不知道我不喜欢吃什么。”Loki表情淡然，看不出想表达什么。他从来都不知道我想要什么，他从来都不了解我，Loki想着，夹了一片烤火鸡肉放进嘴巴里。

“我知道。”Thor一脸迷茫，右眼闪了闪红光显然是不明白自己主人的意思，言语中略夹带点委屈。

“我说的不是你。”说的不是你。Loki心里重复了一遍，然后开口道：“闭嘴吃饭。”

“……好的，主人。”Thor顿了两秒钟，红光跳动的频率增高，“可是主人，闭嘴了要怎么吃饭？”

真是够了……Loki忍不住扶额的冲动。

他们大概吃了一个半个小时的晚饭才结束圣诞大餐，他们喝了不少酒，在这点上，Loki觉得可以进食的机器人很神奇。当然不得不说，Thor做的太多了，多得让吃完了之后的Loki撑得只能斜靠在沙发上像一只懒洋洋的黑猫。

在Loki一边看电视，一边考虑自己会不会撑死的时候，Thor竟然又拿出一盆水果给他。

“主人，饭后吃点水果。”Thor开始娴熟地剥橘子。

“不吃。”Loki哼了一声。

“主人……”Loki僵了一下，看到Thor一脸失落的样子，恨不得砸烂他的脸，这是要撑死他吗？于是Loki站起身打算去把上午落在那棵该死的树下的书拿回来看，无视拿着橘子亦步亦趋跟在身后的腻人的大型犬种。

等到Loki在圣诞树下翻到上午看的书并直起身的时候，疑惑于念叨着橘子的Thor突然闭嘴了。于是他转过头看向Thor。

“主人……你站在槲寄生下。”柔和的低音缓慢地从Thor嘴巴里飘出，他愣愣地望着Loki头顶枝桠上的槲寄生，上午的时候由Loki指挥，Thor亲手挂上去的。

Loki愣了一下，看到灯光下Thor蓝色的眼睛像是会流动的蓝色，然后那抹蓝色离自己越来越近，直到近到足以让他的嘴上感受到一片柔暖的温度。只是轻轻地触碰一下，就消失了。

“主人……”明明亲都亲了，他的机器人却在事后紧张担心地喊着他的名字。“程序上说看到有人在槲寄生下，旁边的人就可以亲吻他或她。”Thor小声地解释着，耳朵尾巴都拉塌了下来。

他堂堂一个神，并且是邪神，什么时候这么容易就被人亲了？

还是这么弱的一吻？！

Loki知道自己的关注点不太对，他看着那张Thor的脸，看着他担忧紧张无措的表情。看着看着，很久以前的、他早就忘了的场景从记忆中翻了上来，一切在灯光下模糊得看不真切，连电视的声音也越来越远了。

Loki迷糊地觉得自己今天一定是鬼迷了心窍，他喝了太多酒，以至于他都不知道自己在做什么。他看着近在咫尺的脸，看着Thor脸上的胡渣，凑了过去，试图闻到电子的气息。然后他伸出湿润的舌头舔过自家机器人紧抿着的薄唇，露出略略嘲讽的笑容，“就这样？Thor，你不是……”性爱机器人么？

Loki第一次知道什么叫做自作孽不可活，他话还没说完，却像开启了猛兽模式似的，Thor本来自然垂在身侧的手一把握住他的腰，将他紧搂在怀里，用力得好像可以将他的腰捏断。Thor的嘴巴一下子含住了他的，趁他说话间舌头顺溜地滑了进去，开始了在Loki嘴巴里的探索之旅。

Loki瞪大了眼睛，一瞬间还反应不过来。

Thor用自己的舌头挑起对方的舌头，舌尖划过Loki的上颚，那种感觉痒痒的却又很舒适。Thor的舌头舔过Loki的每一颗牙齿，用空下来的一只手按住他的头迫使对方离自己更贴紧，好让他把Loki更好地吞进去。他用力地缠绕Loki的舌头，那根藏在嘴巴里的银舌头，根本不给他任何离开的机会。接着Thor的舌头伸到Loki舌头的下面舔舐，用舌尖爱抚过柔暖脆弱的组织，划过舌头上小小的舌苔，像是按摩一样用自己的舌苔碾过他的。Thor的动作缓慢却又急切，温柔而又火热。

  
Loki被舌头上的酒香熏醉，沦陷在一个强势却又温柔的热吻里。

他的舌头被勾引着带入到Thor的嘴里，他感觉舌头被尽力拉出，舌根微微发麻。Thor的舌头勾引着他舔过对方的齿贝、牙龈、上颚……他们的嘴紧紧地贴在一起，在小小的空间里胡搅蛮缠、四处流窜，消耗着彼此的空气。

这是一个焦灼却又缓慢的吻，也不知道过了多久，直到Loki口中的空气完全被夺走，呼吸不能为止，Thor才放过了他，退出自己的舌头，带出一条银丝。Loki仰着头，喘着气，绿色的眼睛微微失焦，身子借了Thor的力。

大狗把头埋进Loki暴露出来的脖间，烙下一个吻，然后微微抬头轻咬上饱满的耳垂，小声地吐出情欲的气息：“主人，我可以开启夜间模式吗？”

_**主人，我可以开启夜间模式吗？** _

像是突然从头到脚被浇了一盆冷水，又像是从温暖的被窝被扔进冰雪天，口腔的、身体的、心里的温度迅速褪去。一句话浇灭了一切，Loki瞬间清醒过来，脸上是自己并不知道的惊怒表情。

“放开我，Thor。”Loki推了一下Thor，语气犹如万年寒冰。

“主人……”Thor愣愣地放开了Loki，后退了一小步，离开了槲寄生因为灯光而产生的小阴影。

“滚。”Loki根本不看刚刚跟他亲吻的机器人，转过身走进卧室，连一个表情都没施舍给留下的人。而Thor似乎一下子反应不过来该用什么表情，连大狗的样子都丢掉了，僵硬得像个雕塑。

地上还躺着因为这个偶然发生的吻而落下的书和橘子。

书，压折皱了，而橘子，摔坏了。  
\------------------------------------------------------------

Loki从没有想过，会发生今天这样的事情。

Loki摔上房门，牙齿紧紧地咬着自己的嘴唇，甚至咬出血来他也没管。为什么？是哪个地方出了问题，还是今天哪个时间段出了问题。该死的他到底在做什么！

嘴巴里鲜血的味道让他稍微好受了一些，坐在地上，靠着冰冷的墙头，Loki突然想起来，他一直把Thor当家务机器人使用，忽略了他的本质是性爱机器人这件事情。即使机器人是绝对服从主人命令的，Thor这个级别的性爱机器人，都是有自己的性格的。有些机器人会是那种野兽型的，会经常希望主人使用夜间模式。而他的这个机器人，之前却从来没有提起过。

这让他都快忘记Thor，是个性爱机器人的事实。

真是的。

凭什么？凭什么Thor一次又一次的把他逼到这种地步？连死了……都不放过他。一个机器人而已，他却狼狈不堪。

没有开灯的房间里，Loki，坐在地上靠着墙、仰着头，用手遮住自己的脸。什么都看不见了。

“Thor……”他在黑暗中低喃着，确切知道自己喊的谁，“你真该死。”

Thor Odinson，他这漫长一生，都无法褪去的阴霾。

他还记得，在Thor死后，Loki曾为自己必然能得到Asgard而感觉高兴，就算Odin肯定不会传位于他，他也有千百种方法得到王座。但也就在短短的一小段时间内而已，随后而来的，是无止境的没有竞争对手的无聊与空虚。他发现如果不是从Thor手中抢到了王位，那根本没有意义。

Loki还记得自己看着高大的王座，看着上面的断壁残垣；他还记得，当所有人无暇顾及的时候，当Odin因为Thor的死而倒在床上，Frigga伤心欲绝的时候，他踏上王座，端坐在上面。王座冷得像冰，而王座之下，空无一人。

他本认为自己追求的是至高无上的权力，是将Thor踩在脚底下的快感，是一个永远不会背叛自己、不会欺骗的王座，但是那一刻，他迷茫了。他不知道自己追求的是什么，或者说他自己不想承认——他追求的不过是Thor的视线追随；他追求的不过是在他得不到的灵魂上划上最深刻的印记，哪怕对Thor而言是最痛苦的。而他追求的东西，已经随着以太风暴而和Malekith一起消失了，永远。

最后，Loki看着Odin坐在上面，苍老、虚弱、可笑。因为为在大战中重伤的母后报仇、阻杀黑暗精灵而获释的邪神，带着对王座上的人的嘲笑离开了破败的Asgard。他嘲笑Odin，嘲笑三勇士，嘲笑Sif，嘲笑Asgard，最后……他忍不住开始嘲笑自己。

_「看，Loki，你多傻，竟然懒得占领唾手可得的王位。_

_哦，你看吧，Loki Laufeyson，你总得不到你想要的。」_

这些嘲讽自从他正视Thor这个机器人之后，又开始升级，它们开始变成了：

 _「嘿，Loki，你已经卑微到需要一个长得跟他一样的机器人了吗。_  
_Loki，你连你的宿敌跟一个机器人都分不清了吗，销毁他。_  
_哦，Loki Laufeyson，你竟然连对一个只是长得像Thor Odinson的人，都下不去手。］_ ……还有很多其他类似的话语。

这个机器人，跟那个傻锤子是如此相像又是如此不同。让Loki无法忽略他们两个是不同的个体，却又克制不住地将现在在他身边的Thor与死去的Thor相重叠。他告诉过自己，这个Thor不过是个机器人，不要做些蠢事……觉得自己还不够可悲可笑么。但却又不时不小心地让他成了替代品，并且在受伤的时候为对方只属于他而有过一丝愉悦。他无法将Thor机器人完全独立开来看，真是糟透了。

看着机器人Thor，Loki的心情渐渐地就会变得复杂、烦躁。

以前，Thor让Loki活在大王子受所有人宠爱的阴影下，活在比他强大的阴影下，活在得不到王位的阴影下，活在被Asgard人轻视的阴影下；而现在，Thor让Loki活在失去他的阴影下，活在因为一个长相一样的机器人而带来的吸引、贪恋、矛盾和自我厌恶中，活在将心灵、肺部都要碾压殆尽的孤独与无助里。看吧，Thor Odinson，无论是以前，还是现在，无论你在或不在，都能让人痛苦、厌恶自己，都能让邪神Loki发疯。

于是他对着天花板露出一个嘲讽的笑，抱住自己屈起的膝盖。

夜晚的时间不断流逝，他不想起来去看机器人的情况，那个告诉他，自己只属于他的机器人的情况。

他的脑子里闪过很多很多的场景，闪过小时候Odin带着他们两个进藏宝室的情景，闪过自己怂恿Thor去抓山羊做坐骑的场景，闪过Thor死活带着他去聚会的场景，闪过他们在Asgard探险的场景，闪过自己第一次把Thor当作性幻想对象时的无助与惊慌，闪过……闪过Thor第一次、也是唯一一次吻他的样子，在Thor都还活着的时间里，仅有一次的，被Thor遗忘、被Loki埋葬的亲吻。

他记得Thor用自己的舌头挑起他的，舔过他的上颚，粗鲁却又让他觉得舒适。Thor的舌头划过他的每一颗牙齿，追逐着他的舌头，扯痛他的舌根，夺走他的呼吸……

他记起自己最不想记起的——像个笑话一样的——唯一的一个吻。

他记得那个该死的触感。

强势而又火热，就像今天的……一样。

……该死的！

Loki挣扎着将刚刚和机器人接吻的感觉翻出来之后再次确定……这两个吻连触感都……

这两种感觉，几乎完全一样。

是Thor的亲吻。

Loki微敛着眼睛，苍白的脸上露出了一个最讽刺的嘲笑。

最后的温暖也褪去，恒温的屋子也不能让他感受到一丝温度，只剩下一片冰寒，宛如当时置身于Jotunheim的冰天雪地之中——孤立无援。

但是没事的，他习惯了，所以没事的。

……从来都只有邪神Loki捉弄人的份，什么时候有生物敢欺负到他头上来了。Loki收起了刚才所有倾泻而出的灰暗思绪，理智完全回笼。他善于做这个，不是么，他善于藏好自己的思绪，因为他是Loki。对的，他是Loki，他应该好好分析一下现在的情况。

那么让他好好想想，是Jane救了Thor联合起来作弄他？不，那个女人不会允许自己的男人跑来跟他的兄弟纠缠不清，更何况是以性爱机器人的方式。而且那个女人没有骗人的本事，不论是上次遇到冰霜巨兽时的她，还是昨天抓着Thor不放的她，都不是装出来的。而从日常行为中可以看出Thor是个机器人，但他也确实在思维方式上类似人类，他确实不认识Jane Foster，也只把自己当作他的主人。想到这里，Loki顿了顿……

还是那位什么博士个人制作Thor？如果是，那么他如何得到数据的？通过Jane Foster？不太可能，和第一个观点一样矛盾，那个人类女人如果知道这件事并帮助制作了机器人，那这个机器人绝对不会在他这里。而是……现在应该和Jane Foster在床上打滚……才对。通过套话来得到数据？不，不可能这么精确。况且如果是他制造了Thor，那他的目的又是什么？看来他必须快速破解那份数据，或者查查Jane Foster和那个常和她在一起的老男人都接触过什么博士，然后从这个博士的资料入手。

抛开前面的假设看，Asgard有可以看到九界万物生命运行的守护者Heimdall，如果在以太风暴之后Thor还活着，而且就是他身边的这个，一定早就来找Thor了。这就再次说明，家里的机器人Thor不是生物，所以Thor应该已经死了。

还有什么可能，或许Thor根本没有死，他不过是Odin从Asgard派来监视他的？不，这也不可能，他是亲眼看着Thor和Malekith在以太风暴中毁灭的。况且如果Thor没死，母亲也不可能如此消沉，他不相信Odin，但是他的母后跟Odin不一样。而且这种假设也不符合Odin和Thor的各自的性格和作风。Odin会乐于将他永远软禁，正派、光明的雷神Thor却不会做出这种事情，伪装、欺骗、监视，那是他Loki的风格。更何况Thor是无法看透他的魔法的，从小到大那数不清的被骗经历这么告诉他。最后，Loki相信Thor也没这个智商和本事一直不露馅。而且现在这个Thor住在家里，每日都有三维影像记录，虽然他不是每天都在看，但是他看过的天数里，Thor在家的日子行为无聊得和其他所有机器人一模一样，每一个时间点都不曾变过。

于是所有推算又回到原点，像一个死结。

那么，到底是什么……

让他看看吧，不论是Jane Foster，那个什么博士，Odin，还是……机器人Thor。设计邪神的人，他们都将付出代价。

呵呵，……总算，事情要变得有趣起来了，即使在没有你的世界里，事情一样可以变得有趣，即使这事情还是该死的与你相关——brother。

那么，幸好他再观察了一下，现在，他已经不能把数据盘给Thor破解了。不过这没关系，伟大的邪神Loki可以控制人心，找一个技术宅解开数据盘，顺道还可以嫁祸于人。是的，这才是他，而技术宅——图书馆多着。看当初的他选择这个职业，是多么的明智啊。

哦对了，礼物。收拾好所有情绪的Loki带着嘲笑缓慢地走出门，却没有在客厅的沙发上看到他的性爱机器人。他望了一眼放置器，他知道他一定是躲回放置器里面了。

Loki走到纯白色的放置器面前，看着Thor挂在放置器上方的袜子。昨天他买了两只，一只本来是要给Loki的，但是Loki烧掉了。

真是神奇的机器人啊，竟然在明知道没有圣诞老人这玩意的情况下，一定要按传统将袜子放在床头。他打开放置器，看着躺在里面处于休眠状态的Thor。其实很明显，除了思维像人，他就是一个机器人不是吗。但是……谁让邪神Loki不信任别人呢。Loki抿着嘴笑了，眼里流露出无奈、讽刺、矛盾还有挣扎。

Thor，我有多爱你，就有多恨你，你最好不要活着，不然……我不会原谅你。

虽然这么想着，但其实Loki很清楚，无论Thor是死是活，他都不会原谅他。

Loki有那么一瞬间，分不清自己指的是谁。他内心莫名其妙的期待和恐惧、还有被人耍的愤怒将他的心脏揪成了一团。

Loki站在放置器前，看了许久，最后再次的、缓慢的，在Thor唇上印下一个吻——一如多年以前的感觉。

这是圣诞礼物。圣诞快乐，Thor。

Loki嘴唇动了动，却分不清这个礼物是给谁的。

tbc


	2. TAOR-Chapter 16 Loki，look at me

Chapter 16 Loki，look at me 

 

“Thor，fuck me！”Loki听到自己贴着Thor的嘴唇说道，这是命令。  
“……你你，你说什么？”这是Loki没预料到的结果，他本以为Thor作为一个性爱机器人应该会马上扑过来。好吧，他忘记了他的机器人已经是会思考的介于人与非人之间的物种了。但是，不管怎么说，他也是个性爱机器人吧。这个问题算是怎么回事。  
“让你操我。听不懂吗？”Loki决定重复一遍。  
“……我，我我拒绝。”Thor盯着Loki灯光下流转着诱人绿光的眼睛，做了几次吞咽的动作。“你应该吃饭，然后睡个好觉。你一天没怎么吃东西了。”Thor前一秒的怒气几乎被自家主人充满冲击力的发言消耗殆尽，而他大概不会发现刚刚自己拒绝执行作为一个性爱机器人的神圣使命。  
“闭嘴！Thor！”简直跟那个家伙一样固执。Loki愤怒地想着，他绝不要再陷入那些该死的回忆里，从某一方面来说，他们兄弟两个一直都一样固执，或许就是这样，才会南辕北辙。Loki直接把站在床边的Thor按到床上，顺便很不小心地把饭菜扫到了地上。反正过后不是他整理。  
他现在只想度过这一天。  
“你……”Thor还没“你”完就被压上来的Loki堵住了嘴。他一定是世界上唯一一个需要对自己的性爱机器人用强的人，该死的，Loki暴躁地想，整个人情绪很不稳定的他做着自己平时理智还在时绝对不会做的事情。  
Thor好像整个人都愣住了，系统似乎反应不过来一样，紧闭着嘴巴使Loki撬不开牙关。在近距离里，Loki可以看到他闪着红光的右眼跟人类是不一样的。鬼使神差的，Loki微微抬头亲吻了一下Thor的眼睛。这是一个轻柔的连Loki都不知道原因的，不带任何杂质的吻。然后他感觉到Thor整个人都安静了下来。  
Loki回头继续贴上Thor的嘴巴，咬了一下Thor的下唇，本来以为还会被拒在牙关外、考虑使用暴力的Loki没有想到身下的人突然抬手按住了他的头，张开嘴巴就把舌头伸到了他的嘴里。  
他大概……不小心打开了Thor的某个开关。Loki脑子里突然闪过这么一条。  
“唔。”Thor的另一只手用相当大的力气钳住了Loki的腰，将他紧紧地贴合自己。Thor在他的嘴里肆意搅动舌头，卷动的频率让他有些跟不上。下意识不喜欢被动的Loki试图用舌尖推拒Thor的舌头。但Thor的吻太过炽热，让他回忆起圣诞的那个吻……还有更早远的那个属于Narf的吻。Thor……  
最后他放弃了抵抗，回忆起自己的目的，告诉自己只有这一次。  
Loki放软身子，任由男人的舌头在他自己嘴里征伐，像是检阅领地一样扫过他每一个牙齿，缠着他的舌头嬉戏，卷得他的舌根发烫、发麻。Thor消耗着他嘴里的空气，直到Loki受不了而发出轻声的呜咽，才把自己的舌头稍稍退出来。  
Loki感受得到Thor的目光，他恍惚地看着紧抱着他的人。然后一个天旋地转，Thor把他压在了身下面，Loki觉得头有些晕，还没来得及用嘴巴多呼吸几口气。身上的人又吻住了他，用比起一开始更为温柔而怜爱的方式，甚至让Loki一瞬间不知所措。他第一次如此被动的接受，他甚至在渐渐深入的吻里感觉到了不应该存在的爱意。  
Thor的吻越来越深，甚至有一种他要把他吞下去的错觉，让他呼吸不过来。Loki只是推拒了一下Thor，就放弃似的决定溺死在这个吻里算了。  
当Thor抬头的时候，他从Loki的嘴里拉出一条银色的丝线，他们的呼吸交错在一起。“银……舌头……”Thor盯着怀里的主人。Loki艰难地喘着气，原本白得过分而看起来不太健康的脸上染上一层红晕，双手抓着Thor的肩膀，觉得自己被性爱机器人的热度所影响。他头脑发晕，试图不去研究机器人的唾液是什么成分。  
Thor在他发红的唇上留下一个亲吻，太过亲昵，让Loki觉得心里不知哪处松动了一下。  
“快点……”Loki催促了一下，掩饰着自己突然的心慌，快让他什么都想不了，因为他今天什么都不想再思考了。  
Thor勾起了嘴角。他坐起身子抬手脱掉了自己的上衣，露出健壮的蜜色身体，八块腹肌……跟他一样。Loki闭了闭眼，然后感觉Thor火热的手抚上他的腰侧，拉掉他黑色的V领线衫。Loki微微抬头配合Thor的动作，然后任由他将自己的裤子也褪了下来。  
Loki的身体在黑色绿边的床单上显得白得过分，但是随着Thor的动作，他的身体因为羞耻而微微泛红。但是他并不知道。Loki睁开眼睛，抬起自己的长腿摩擦了一下Thor的腰际，不悦地催促着。  
Thor低声笑了起来弯下腰抚上Loki的阴茎，笑声从胸腔里发出共鸣，像是一只淡定的捕猎者。相处的近4个月来，他从来没见过自己的机器人如此淡定、从容的样子，今天突然从大型犬瞬间变成了金色的狮子。他几乎有那么一瞬间，完全忘记了这个Thor是谁。Loki呆愣了一秒，然后咬着下唇闭上了眼睛。  
Thor的手意外的有些粗糙，不知道是不是故意被制造成这样的，但是他的手心没有茧。Loki是知道的，他的兄弟因为常年使用锤子，右手心有着厚厚的茧。  
Thor粗糙的手上下撸动着Loki的下体，抚过那些让他舒服的地方的时候，他就会发出一些小声的哼哼，像一只被捋顺了毛的黑猫。Thor的手反复滑过他的龟头、铃口，用空下来的一只手带着力度而并不温柔地抚摸着Loki的身体，肩膀、喉结、锁骨、胸口、小腹和大腿，然后他勃起了了。Thor粗糙的手摸过他脖颈的时候，Loki微微颤抖瑟缩了一下，敏感点。  
Thor笑了起来，一手继续为Loki勃起服务，一手开始搜寻他身上的敏感点，似乎那很有趣一样。一旦找到了敏感点，Thor就会更用力地抚摸那个位置，甚至有些粗暴，在这些时候，Loki会产生一种Thor在控制他的情绪的感觉。这会让Loki觉得，和Thor的性爱，本来应该更粗暴。这让他突然有些心慌，肉体却又有些控制不住的兴奋，他知道为什么，太像了。  
Thor手上的动作越来越有力，他捏着柱体下的双球，听着Loki没办法连成片的呼吸，将他褚红色的乳头含进了嘴里，用牙齿轻咬吮吸起来。  
“嗯……”Loki控制不住地发出一声呜咽，乳头部位下的神经像是受到了刺激一样，一股电流沿着脊椎冲上头顶，似乎闪着电光和噼啪声让他管不住自己的嘴和身体，控制不住地将自己的乳头往那张嘴里送。  
“闭嘴！”Thor明明没有说话，Loki先开口了，他的双颊泛着诱人的红色，咬着手腕挡住自己的呻吟。他被Thor上面和前面的服务弄得一团糟，丢盔弃甲。Thor的手摩擦着他的阴茎让他觉得那里像是要烧起来一样，他无意识地催促着Thor，想要在他手里获得更多的更令人愉悦的快感。  
Thor并没有如他所愿，他放开了手，引来身下人不满而疑惑的注视。Thor看着Loki张着的嘴，里面香艳的小舌发着甜美的气息，他的舌头自己前面有好好尝过。Thor抬起Loki的大腿，舔上了他的大腿根，用自己的胡渣摩擦这大腿根部细嫩的肌肤，留下一片红印。迷恋地看了一会后，更加用力地吮吸起来，将大腿根部种满草莓。  
“唔……嗯……”Loki不满地踢了踢Thor的背，他觉得自己的大腿粘乎乎的，有些痛，又有些被烫到了的感觉。“Th……”还没开口说什么，Thor将自己的左手强硬地放进Loki的嘴里。然后Loki听到了这样低沉暗哑的嗓音：“舔湿它，这里没有润滑剂对吧。”  
Loki几乎整个人都颤悚起来，那个声音像敲击在心脏上，浸染到灵魂里。他曾经想象了无数遍，大概就是这样的声音吧，如果那个人为他疯狂的话。Loki含住了Thor的三根手指，他的手指很粗大，带着烫人的温度。Loki几乎不用怎么动舌头，他的唾液因为关不上嘴巴而不停地流出来，他用自己的银舌头卷上Thor的手指，茫然恍惚地舔舐着，已经分不清状况了。  
这样就好，这样最好。Thor……Loki发出一声呜咽。  
Thor将手指从Loki的嘴里扯出来。放到他身后的蜜穴周围，有些不耐地按压了几下，Thor俯身低下头，盯着Loki的表情。而Loki能感到他烫人的呼吸翻滚席卷着他，Loki为接下来将发生的事情感到一阵说不清的兴奋和胆怯。他有些暴躁急促地对着近在咫尺的粗犷的脸说道：“……进来！”  
几乎瞬间的，Thor的一根手指有些粗暴地插进了从来没别人开拓过的地方。“……哈……哈……”Loki喘息着扬起了自己修长的脖颈，让Thor得以在最明显的地方打上属于自己的标记，用力地留下一个紫红色的吻痕。被粗糙的手指插入的感觉并不太好，Loki刚不适地动了几下，就被Thor粗暴地吻住，埋在身体里的手指快速抽插起来，用Loki自己的唾液湿润着后穴的肠壁，有些不耐心地将肠壁的褶皱抹平。  
被吻住的人，显然无法表达自己的意见，而且热烈的吻转移了他一部分的不适。Thor很快插入了第二根手指，Loki莫名地觉得他的机器人耐心快用完了，他知道这样形容一个机器人有些奇怪，但是Thor的动作越来越有力，他几乎被弄痛了。同时那让他感到控制不住的兴奋，他希望Thor更加粗暴地对待他。那才是他所幻想的，那才是他所要的。  
在Loki刚有些习惯了两根手指之后，Thor用力地捅入第三根手指。“痛……哼……”Loki呼痛，用力抓住Thor的手臂掐着，发出一些细微的哼哼。  
“等……一下……”Thor终于搜寻完内壁的每一个角落，然后向一个点发起进攻，在擦过那里的瞬间，Loki睁大了祖母绿的眼睛，整个人都颤抖了一下，控制不住地发出甜腻的呻吟，像婉转的夜莺。  
“等等……那里……别……嗯嗯……嗯别一直……碰呜……”Thor一直摩擦他体内的敏感点，害得他前面的挺立因为快感冲击却没有得到足够的照顾而感觉到胀痛，害得他的勃起开始滴出前液，害得他感觉自己的肠壁竟然开始分泌一些液体，后穴淫贱贪婪地吮吸着Thor的手指。还不够，还不够……  
Loki连一句话都说不完整，他睁开眼睛，透过一片水雾看到Thor竟然也留下了不少汗，他看见Thor似乎舔了舔嘴角，勾出一个性感诱人的笑，最终和从前的身影完全重叠在一起。  
他发出绝望的低吟。  
“进来……”Loki不知道哪来的力气，推开了Thor，他自己翻了个身背对着Thor，不去看他的脸。他跪趴在床上，头抵在枕头上，微微扭头对自己身后的人下了命令，沙哑诱人的邀请。  
“……等一下……”Thor在这个时候竟然拒绝了，他像只尽力控制自己粗暴本能的野兽，面对天下最诱人的美食的主动献祭，发出一丝带着微弱的抗拒，“你还……我太大了……”一句话说到最后完全是放弃似的语气。  
Loki把自己的头埋进枕头里，然后双手往后放到自己已经被初步开垦过的禁地，那里正因为没有了食物而空虚地吞咽着。他用手把自己身后的嘴撑开，然后发出天底下最甜美的命令：“Thor……插进来！”  
“啊！……”Thor完全放弃抵抗，将自己的庞大肿胀的巨物对着甜蜜贪婪的穴口直接插了进去，贯穿到底，完成了最原始的结合。  
两个人一起发出呻吟，Loki终于完全没办法思考关于性爱机器人射出来的到底是什么这个问题了。他只知道Thor那里又大又热，像块烙铁，像是要把他整个人都贯穿了一样。他把自己深深地埋进枕头里，收回手挡住自己的脸，不去看两个人像禽兽一样的交配姿势，只感受着自己背后烫人的呼吸，和Thor在他脖颈和背部落下的一个又一个用力的吻。还有每一次从自己体内抽出都像是要将他的肉拉得翻出来一样的利刃，和每次进去都狠狠地擦过敏感点时如巨浪一样的感觉。  
和你做爱会就是这样的感觉吗……Thor……  
Loki恍惚着。  
听到Thor在背后呼唤他，他说：“……叫我的名字。”  
“Thor……”他听见在手臂间的自己发出无力的叹息。  
然后Thor突然不动了，埋在他身体里，在激烈的时候却不动了。Loki几乎忍不住要疑惑地转头了。  
Thor突然抓着他的双脚，就着结合的方式下将Loki翻了个身，阴茎摩擦着内壁做了一个180度旋转，几乎让Loki被一阵强烈的快感冲的支撑不住，完全没办法抗拒Thor的动作。“不要……别动……”Loki被翻了个身，Thor双手抓着他的双脚分开在两边，他像一只被钉在板上的翻着肚皮的青蛙一样，双脚大开，勃起已经胀痛得不行。  
Loki发出呜咽，将自己的生理盐水憋回去，几乎慌张地用手遮住自己的脸。  
“Loki，看着我。”他的机器人并不放过他，Thor一边用力地进行着刺穿，一边盯着Loki用手遮住的脸不放。  
Loki慌乱地摇了摇头，黑色的头发散乱在床上。  
“看着我，Loki！”Thor双手抓住Loki的双手压在头两边，不让他盖住自己的眼睛。  
“唔……嗯啊……”于是Loki选择闭上眼睛。  
Thor大概和自家主人杠上了，他似乎暴躁地干脆一只手抓着Loki两只手，将它们举到头顶，然后用空下来的一只手堵住了Loki的马眼，不让那就要爆发的勃起获得解放，一边进行更用力的刺穿。“看着我，Loki！看着我！”Thor在Loki的耳边低吼着。  
“唔呜……Thor……放开…啊…放开！”Loki胡乱呻吟着，整个人都被控制住，双手竟然丝毫挣脱不开，只能用大腿踢着Thor的腰侧。根本使不上力反而像是撩拨和邀请。  
“我说了，看着我！”Thor一点都不领情。  
“啊……”Loki发出一声呜咽，终于在一片朦胧中睁开眼睛，上方是操着他的男人。“Thor……”然后他像是着了魔似的看着Thor，发出一声低喃。  
“对……是我，看着我，Loki。”看看到底是谁在操你，Loki。Thor用野兽一般的眼神传递着信息。  
“Thor……Thor！……用力……操死我！”Loki看着Thor，哭喊着再也不闭上自己的眼睛。把我操到什么都不记得，这样就刚刚好。  
Loki的命令解除了Thor最后的禁制。他每一下的贯穿都变得比前面用力好几倍，吻似暴雨般落下，手上抚摸的力度就像是在掐人。Thor像是要把Loki吞入腹中一样，让Loki除了呻吟之外再也做不到其他的事情。  
野兽进食，大概就是这样吧。  
什么都看不到了，除了眼前的这个人。  
Loki不知道过了多久，或许才几秒，或许他一直被Thor限制着高潮，总之他知道自己快不行了，Thor早不知道什么时候放开了他的双手。Loki抬起手腕被掐出青紫的双手，穿过汗湿的金发搂住Thor的脖子。  
“快……Thor说你爱我！……”他无望地呻吟着，处在爆发的边缘。  
“我，爱你。”他听到了一句大概是自己这辈子最想听也最听不到的话，这句话伴随着一记最强烈的刺穿，穿透了心脏，鲜血淋漓。  
高潮来临，Loki的眼角滑落了生理盐水，他狠狠地收缩自己的后穴，将那个一直征伐他的人也带入高潮。  
骗子。Loki想着。  
我不爱你……Thor，我一点都不爱你。Loki并不清楚自己这话是对谁说的。  
May be both of them.  
一切沉入黑暗，这一天也终将过去。  
……  
在黑暗中……他似乎听到有人跟他说：“Look at me, Loki……Look at, ME.”

TBC


	3. 【TAOR】番外3·诸神黄昏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新年快乐！第三个番外，第四个和第五个就情人节+春节的时候放吧！

**番外3 诸神的黄昏**

警告：前半段脑洞略大  
级别：NC-17

Loki，我们经历过几次漫长的芬布尔之冬？又是如何在绝望的黄昏里互相伤害，直至鲜血流尽。  
——题记

Thor迷茫疑惑地走着，在不长的时间里，却感受到自己走过了三个冬季。

这是三个漫长的冬季，太阳失去了热力，四面八方都吹来了强劲的寒风。

Thor看到了各个世界中间都爆发了可怕的战争，兄弟父子互相残杀，世风道德堕落败坏。原来人们奉为信仰的对父母的尊敬，对儿童的爱护，都无情地消失了，取而代之的是人人自危和极端的自私自利，暴力和混乱在不断地孳生和漫延。他看到了破败的中庭、争斗的矮人……和不断增多的亡灵。

接着这样的三个冬天，又有三个更为黑暗而漫长的严冬，春天、夏天、和秋天都消失了，所有的日子都是寒冷而黑暗的冬天。

 

芬布尔之冬。

 

Thor走在无尽的雪地里，他看见以往金色的Asgard如Jotunheim一样被冰雪覆盖，看不到尽头。

他看到被冰雪覆盖了一半的神明的尸体，同伴的剑插进了神明的身体；他看见破败的宫殿，到处残留着战斗的痕迹；他看见宫殿的深处，众神还在战斗着；他穿过他们，然后鲜血将他红色的披风浸湿，滴出深红的液体，一路走过的时候，留下一片痕迹。

然后，Thor看到了手拿权杖的Loki。

他看到Loki杀死了Odin，杀死了Fandral，杀死了Volstagg，杀死了Hogun，杀死了Sif，最后——笑着杀死了Jane。以自己从未想到的方式，杀死了所有他爱着和爱着他的神。

Thor看到Loki疯狂的笑容，带着绝望的爱意与无尽的恨。他看到Jane带着不可置信和恨意的眼神死在他面前，为那些当面拆穿的事实，即使这也是因为Loki的计谋。然后Thor看到自己在无尽悔恨和狂怒中失去理智、随之崩溃。

他看到自己对Loki嘶吼，“我要你为此付出代价，Loki！”以自己从未想过的力量，向Loki锤下了Mjollnir。

他看到Loki的头盔散落一边，他看到自己的锤子掉落一旁，他看到自己执起Loki的匕首，高高地举起，而Loki躺在地上，心满意足地笑着。

“哥哥，你真是个人渣。”他看见Loki疯狂地笑着，像个疯子一样，“你明明连自己上的是Jane Foster还是我都分不清。”他听Loki讲着他无法理解，却又让他觉得深入骨髓、痛彻心扉，并且奇异的无法反驳的句子。

Loki说，我恨你。

他的眼眶红得要命，却看不到一滴泪水。

“Brother，我的兄弟……”他看见Loki用他听到过最讽刺的语调念着兄弟，“Thor，恨我吧！比谁都恨我吧！我愿意用一切，换取你我之间无尽的轮回！”

他看着自己高举的匕首稳稳地落下，刺穿了Loki的心脏。

他看着Loki变成他自己最讨厌的冰蓝色。

他看见众神的鲜血染红白雪覆盖的大地，化作不灭的火焰，漫天的深红将他、将Loki、将世界之树，将一切燃为灰烬。

最后化作一片混沌与虚无。

他看到九界离散，世界动荡。

 

诸神黄昏。

 

不知道过了多久——大概是很长很长的一段时间——宇宙又亮了，世界之树从虚无中重生，用她的树桠与根系将残破的九界再次联系起来。

Odin在与冰霜巨人的战斗结束后，抱起了被King Laufey放子的Loki。

然后……他醒了。

Thor睁大了自己失焦的眼睛。这是第一次，做到了这样的梦，痛苦、绝望，不敢相信……

Thor讨厌起自己机器人的那一部分，即使他不想思考，但是只要他一想，信息就会跳跃而出。

为什么以前就有雷神Thor、就有邪神Loki。

中庭的历史有多长……

他们轮回了几次……

或许是由Loki发起的轮回。

I miss him。

灵魂深处的呼唤让他们永远无法想象没有对方的日子。既然不能同生，那就要共死，用我的手，刺穿你的躯体，结束你的生命。

……

不，这只是个梦。

他们好好的，Loki就在他身边。

蓝色的眼睛找回了焦距，Thor第一反应是转头搜寻睡在他身边的Loki。Loki正安稳地睡着，Thor轻手轻脚地把他拉到自己的怀里。将他搂紧在胸膛里，用自己的脚禁锢住Loki的。

“Loki……Loki……”他小声地低喃着，手慢慢地使力，确定之前的只是个梦，而现在所处的环境才是真实的世界。

他和Loki在一起。

他没有杀死自己心爱的弟弟。

他没有！他没有……

“唔……Thor？”Loki是被Thor的蛮力给弄疼弄醒的，他快要窒息了，他想。“你脑子被绿巨人摔坏了？”指的是最近Thor和Hulk的一次任务。

“Loki……Loki……”Thor没有在意Loki的话，他看到Loki睁开绿色的眼睛，就亲吻了上去，明明手上的力道重得要捏死人，亲吻的力道却小心翼翼得像对待世上最无价的珍宝。

Loki可以明显地感受到他语气里的不安。

“该死的，你到底出了什么问题。”Loki看着微微抬起身子置于他上方的Thor。

“我做了个可怕的梦。”我杀了你。Loki注意到Thor的表情晦暗不清。

大概有一小会的沉默。

奇怪的是，Loki并没有嘲笑或者讽刺Thor。“那只是个梦。”他最后缓慢地说道，似乎叹了口气。

“……”但那解释不通，从中庭远古以来就有的传说。那解释不通，Loki。Thor的身体紧紧地贴着Loki，不留一丝缝隙。

Thor开始抚摸Loki的身体，虽然Loki的体温一直偏低，但是那好歹是有温度的。Thor继续确认Loki一切安好这件事情，刚才的梦让他感到恐惧：那种杀死弟弟的感觉，带着诡异而真实的触感；那种无法改变的命运，让他感到无力；那遍地的鲜红，让他的心脏痛得可以滴出血来。

“……brother，”Loki完全不情愿地、别扭地开口，他知道再这样下去就会没完没了了，“Look at me, I am here with you.”Loki掰着他Thor的头，让Thor能够看到他的眼睛。

Thor看着Loki翠绿的、在微弱的灯光下发亮的眼睛，那是生命跳动的色彩，这才是真实的，他这么告诉自己。“Loki……”Thor低沉地饱含感情地呼唤着Loki的名字，然后低头亲吻了Loki，伸出了自己的舌头，温柔而又强势。

Thor那些不带性欲却充满爱意的抚摸、亲吻和言语，却让Loki有了感觉。邪神心里微微不爽地啧了一声。Thor的手掌每一片触碰到的肌肤，都微微发烫。

Loki从睡眠中完全清醒过来，他决定给半夜打扰他睡觉的大狗一个小小的惩罚——他咬了自己嘴巴里的Thor的舌头一口。

“Loki！”Thor惊讶地退出了自己的舌头，他的弟弟还是毫不留情。然后他撑起上半身微微抬头看到了身下人勾起愉悦的嘴角，“Thor，这是你打扰我睡觉的惩罚。”说着他伸出自己的舌头，上面还带点血丝。Loki盯着Thor微缩的瞳孔，用艳红的舌头划过自己唇瓣，然后灵巧地舔上Thor的下巴。“这样轻柔的吻你就满足了吗？Thor。”Loki的舌头划过Thor的喉结，然后用齿贝轻噬。

非常明显、色情的暗示和邀请，绿色的眼睛里闪着欲望的火焰，紧贴的身体可以感受Loki变化。Thor几乎是立刻地再度贴上了Loki的嘴，以非常粗鲁的方式，他确实不满足，他需要用更深入的方式，去确认自己手里的人的存在。

Loki感觉到自己在Thor的口中尝到了鲜血铁锈的气息，那几乎是一阵接近病态的满足。前段时间的Thor太过小心翼翼，心中的饕餮需要更多、更用力。他抬脚圈住Thor的腰背，一个使力让Thor身体往下压，将他们的贴得更紧，他们的下体隔着睡裤紧贴在一起。

“Thor……”Loki抓着Thor的肩头，在Thor隔着睡裤用自己的下体摩擦他的下体的时候，发出一声微弱的呻吟。

雷神今天几乎是急躁的，他快速掏出两个人的阴茎，用自己带着茧的左手包住并上下撸动起来，甚至连力道也有些失控。Loki闷哼了一声，Thor火热而力道的手让他很快就勃起了，好像全身也跟着开始散发热度起来。

根本不需要催，Thor坐起身子脱掉了自己的睡裤，然后粗鲁地扒掉Loki的。好样的，这家伙今天连5分钟的前戏都做不到了，Loki愉悦地勾起嘴角，他受够了之前几个月小心翼翼的对待了。他都回来了，这已经是个承诺了。天知道让他这么做有多难，想到这里Loki不合时宜地走了一下神。

Thor的大手抚上身下人的大腿，一手摸上对方腰腹的肌肉。

“Thor……润滑剂……”Loki喘了口气，大腿有些发颤，刚刚在Thor用力的抚摸下，敏感的大腿内侧肌肤上留下一片红晕。他试图翻身去拿床头柜里的润滑剂，但是Thor扣着他的腰身，那个力道大到足以让他无法脱身。该死的，这是要从小心翼翼直接进化到强奸么，到底是个什么梦。“Thor！”他又叫了一声。

大狗挫败地从喉咙里发出一些低吟，被Loki叫回了魂。“……对，不起……”Thor的手先是紧了紧，然后稍微松了一些。

“闭嘴。”Loki可不想Thor又回到小心翼翼的样子，他飞快地拿了润滑剂扔到Thor手里，然后他躺下身子，对着他的自制力薄弱的哥哥屈起膝盖打开大腿。

Thor瞬间就被Loki的姿势搞得一股热流直冲而下，他觉得自己的勃起又涨又硬，快要变成一块烙铁了，因为Loki的姿势而隐约可见的小口在勾引着他直冲进去。

Thor觉得一阵头昏眼花，他拿出Loki回来后这几个月锻炼出来的自制力，艰难地把蘸着润滑剂的手指伸进Loki的体内。手指立刻被温热的肠壁包围了，Thor将手指转了了一圈，让半透明的液体沾满肠壁。粗糙的手指尽力往内深入，在肠壁上轻轻搔刮，换来身下人几声微弱的哼哼。

很快Thor就没什么耐心地插入第二根手指。食指和中指来回抽插，Loki配合着放松身体，最长的中指每次都稍微擦到一些Loki的前列腺，随后换来Loki有些难耐的呻吟。

太慢了。

虽然很快已经两根手指了，但显然两个人都不太满意。Loki讨厌Thor每次都用手指专攻他的前列腺，虽然只是擦到边，但是他已经硬的难受的要命。“Thor……”Loki的声音低了下来，带着一丝喑哑，“够了……”

Thor咽了口口水，他很想进去，非常想，但是……“不行……Loki，再等等……”Thor沙哑地发言，盯着Loki的后穴像饿狼一样，毫无说服力。并且已经管不住自己的一只手摸向枕头。

Loki扯过Thor手里的枕头垫在腰部，看Thor这个样子，谢天谢地他大概不会太温柔。Loki对着Thor隐忍的样子翻了个白眼，大半夜把人弄醒还不痛痛快快地来一发。“进来！你的锤子是用来干什么的，Thor！”

“Loki……”Thor抓紧的Loki的大腿，掰的更开，将自己的勃起往流着半透明液体的小口插入，再不行动就不是男人，Thor想着。

由于没有开拓完全，进入并不顺利。Loki喘着气，那个地方，带着灼热的疼痛，让他的身体一阵绷紧。“Thor。”Loki下意识地哼哼了两声，手抓着Thor的手臂。

Thor并没有停下来而是锲而不舍地进入，Loki里面灼热而不够湿润的内壁收缩着，夹得他有些疼又有些动不了，但是这种摩擦之后，却让他感到一种来自于真实与热度的快感。“Loki……放松……”Thor抚摸他的颈侧，弯腰吞下Loki所有可能的呻吟。

Thor终于埋进了Loki最深处，让Loki觉得产生了一种被涨满的感觉，内壁紧紧包裹着Thor的阴茎，他举得自己甚至能感到上面跳动的筋脉，结合处虽然有些干燥与疼痛，但同时出来一阵阵灼热与骚动。那种热度顺着肠壁烧起来，燃烧了他的胃，他的心脏，他的大脑。Thor……

Loki看着Thor额头隐忍的汗珠，最终双手抱着他的头，凑到他的耳边吐出火热的气息，含糊、沙哑地命令道：“Thor，尽管用更激烈的方式确认我的存在。”

Loki总是知道Thor想要什么。

他收缩了一下内壁，换来Thor理智崩溃的低吼。

Thor像只打桩机一样一下一下快速而有力的将自己的粗壮打入Thor体内。每一次都将自己的整根拔出，然后一下子插入，让身下的神除了发出断断续续的呻吟之外，什么都做不了。Thor紧紧地抓着Loki的手，Loki的呻吟还飘在自己的耳朵里……才没有什么轮回，他们好好的。

Loki被Thor操得一阵眼睛涣散，他感受Thor的力量，每一次都擦过他体内的敏感点，让他一阵头皮发麻，结合的部位随着操动闪过无数次火花。Loki几乎跟不上Thor狂乱的节奏，他只觉得自己要被那根该死的桩子顶穿了。但是不得不说，让Thor的理智消失，变成野兽的感觉真他妈好。Loki翻了个白眼——这是被Thor顶的。

“Thor……唔……Thor……”Loki不知道是该叫他用力点，还是慢点。

直到20分钟的高频运动后，Loki发出了一声细微的呜咽，他做了一个吞咽，嘴巴已经被啃破一个口子。“Thor……放开呜……放开我的手……”他的阴茎肿胀不堪，滴出惹人怜爱的前液，随着晃动的身体拍打着腹部，可怜地期待着它的主人给予解放。

Thor并没有照做，反而更用力地插入，每次都准确地划过Loki敏感的点，让Loki不住地颤抖起来，发出一声声甜腻的呻吟。

“嗯……放手……唔让我出来……”当Thor竟然用手按住Loki阴茎上的小孔然后不停地操弄他的前列腺的时候，Loki几乎要哭着求饶了。

“Loki……Loki……”Thor胡乱叫着Loki的名字，把瘫软在床上的人抱起来，形成一个跪坐的姿势。正确的说法是，Loki被抱着坐在Thor的大腿上，体内插着巨大的阴茎。Loki被Thor插着的姿势变换搅得乱七八糟，只来得及说一声“操”。坐在Thor阴茎上的感觉比之前的姿势感觉羞耻多了，而且因为那该死的地心引力，Loki觉得自己牢牢地镶在了Thor的大锤子上。

Thor喜欢所有可以和Loki面对面的姿势。Thor一直喜欢更直接、更深入地触碰Loki，虽然Loki每次都对Thor过度的腻人皱起眉头，但是最终还是拗不过他，受不住那些抵死缠绵。所以他们从来不带安全套，无论那东西有多少奇怪撩人的效果，即使Thor曾经有收到一打匿名的。

Thor将Loki搂在怀里，他的胸膛贴着Loki的，他可以感受到Loki有力的心跳和因为他而燥热起来的身体，这让他感到一阵安心。他有力的双手紧扣着Loki的腰，赶在Loki提出任何抗议之间托起他身子，然后重重地放下，碾过他的敏感点，撑开他肠壁上的褶皱。

“啊，Thor！……”Loki惊叫了一声，抓紧了Thor的肩头，一阵电流随着摩擦从他的尾椎骨直冲而上，最后在脑中炸开一团火花，他的勃起跟着弹跳了一下，顶端吐出一点晶莹的液体，肿胀到不行。

美妙而糟透了，他要被今天这个毫不客气的、该死的锤子插到射了。

就在Loki刚意识到这个可能性的那一刻，Thor扣着Loki的腰疯狂地动起来，电流不断地从交合的地方产生，快感一阵一阵涌上来向潮头一样不断叠加，冲击着他的大脑，把他可怜的仅剩的理智冲成碎片。

Loki随着Thor的动作颤抖着无意识地扭动着腰肢，加深两个人的快感。“Thor，Thor……Thor……”Loki胡乱咬着Thor的喉结，“用力！那儿……要到了……嗯……”

“Loki，Loki……我爱你……”Thor亲吻着他的脖子，然后在将这三个字伴着灼热的呼吸和沙哑的言语输入Loki的脑海里。

Loki脑子里电流产生的火花终于被这一句话做成的导火索引爆、炸成一片。电流冲向下身的出口，然后眼前化作一片白光。乳白的液体高高溅起，喷到了两个人的腹部和胸口，后穴也随着射精一阵绞紧收缩，激得Thor发出一声低吼，再一次加快了速度，在冲刺了十几下之后，Thor也释放了自己，精液射到肠壁上的时候，Loki又是一阵敏感地收缩。

他们维持着刚才做爱的姿势，Loki对这次感到满意，除了时间点不对之外，他享受这一次有些粗暴的性爱——Loki喜欢感受Thor的力量。他被Thor搂着怀里了一会，抬头看到哥哥胸口的白浊，露出一个连他都没注意到的带点恶作剧的笑容，然后伸出舌头，舔上了Thor胸膛上的白浊。顺道坏心眼地吸了一口哥哥大胸上的乳头，然后又咬了一口、拉扯一下，玩弄了起来。

“Loki，别撩拨我……”Thor掰起Loki的脑袋，蔚蓝的眼睛里开始积起风暴，他几乎是咬牙说出这句话，神惊人的恢复力让他在Loki体内疲软的锤子又涨大起来。

好吧，他确实不介意，多来几次……Loki惊喘着感受身体里的变化，最后露出一个坏笑，“唔……你本来就没出去……”……

最后还真被Loki说中了，在他们又进行了两次粗鲁的性爱之后，Thor把自己的锤子埋在Loki的身体里面，真没有退出来。

“让开。”温热的液体有一部分流了出来，Loki想清理一下，于是他推拒了一下。但是Thor满脸写满了绝不可能的样子，加上自己被弄到完全没力气，又是半夜被叫醒的状况，况且后穴已经有些麻木地习惯了Thor的那根东西，所以没一会也就放弃了。Loki很累很困，但是Thor很快就睡着了，先于Loki，并且双手紧抱着他不放，而Loki并没有那么快进入睡眠。

带着汗液的身上黏腻得要命，Loki转头看了一眼，凌晨三点。他睁着眼睛叹了口气，开始思考这段时间Thor的行为和表现。Loki并不知道Thor是什么时候开始容易变得不安，之前这段时间甚至到了一看不见他就要发疯的地步。他当然知道这跟他自己离开了900多天脱不了关系，甚至极可能是主要原因，但也跟Thor机器人的那部分有关系，当然Thor本身的那部分其实也很不安。

Loki不动声色地任由Thor抱着，他当然也曾不安过，但是他跟Thor是相反的。他从不直接表现出来。

他还记得刚开始的时候，那次关于Ultron-5的战斗之后，Thor把他禁锢在身边，除开愤怒，无论Thor怎么告诉Loki他爱Loki这件事情，他依旧陷在Thor是个机器人，性爱机器人，而自己是他一半身体的主人这件事情中。不，这并不值得什么好高兴的，Loki觉得Thor对他的爱是不纯粹的，或者说，他的爱不过是性爱机器人所带来的错觉。他原来的那部分、他自己、他的灵魂，其实并不爱他。

当时的Loki愤怒、不安，就如Thor失忆时一开始就预料到的，他们无论何时，他们都有一个糟糕的开始。

所以Loki直接跑走了，而Thor乖乖地等了毫无音讯的Loki九百多个日夜。Loki回来之后，Thor不断地证明向他证明，甚至神经质地想舍弃自己机器的一半来证明自己是爱他的，Loki才完全好起来。因为那些他从未告诉过Thor的信任。

Loki对爱的不安被Thor治好了，但是Thor却依旧因为他们之间太多的事情，以及失去他的日子，而感到不安。比起Thor近一千日的消失和四个月的隐瞒，Loki光消失了九百多点日子而已，就这点而言，不得不说Loki或许比Thor更坚强一些。Loki看着Thor睡去的脸，思索了一会。

“……Loki，……”Thor发出几声喃呢，然后无意识地收紧了手臂。

最后他抬起手，环过健硕的腰，回抱了Thor，也跟着迷糊地睡着了。

…… ……

直到天快亮还没亮的时候，在黑暗的房间里，Loki突然睁开了眼，看着Thor睡着的样子，眼睛闪着碧绿的光。

Thor，你究竟梦见了什么呢？

**END**


End file.
